Ratty (1994 film)/Transcript
Opening * (Walt Disney Pictures Logo Starts at The Beginning) * (Martin Gates Productions Logo) * (Once Upon a Time, in the Older Village When Christopher Dale Walked By to See Robert Wood Johnson) * Christopher Dale: Hello, Robert Wood Johnson. * Robert Wood Johnson: Hello There, Christopher. * Christopher Dale: Nice to Meet You. * Robert Wood Johnson: How are You, Sir? * Christopher Dale: I’m Fine, What About You? * Robert Wood Johnson: I’m Good. * Christopher Dale: How are The Water Voles, Robert? * Robert Wood Johnson: Father Vole was Fine But His Wife was Pregnant I Perhaps. * Christopher Dale: Oh, Gotta Go (Walks Away) * Robert Wood Johnson: Bye, Christopher, Bye Bye! * Christopher Dale: See You in Two Weeks. * (as It Fades to the Main Animal Village) * (The Anthropomorphic Animals Chattering) * (as The Words “Walt Disney Pictures Presents” Fades in, Then Fades Out) * (The Next Camera Panning Which We Get to See the Trees for a Second) * (The Words “in Association with Martin Gates Productions“ Fades in, Then Fades Out) * (The Next Camera Pan When We Get to See the House for a Few Minutes) * (The Title Screen Appears When It Fades in, Possibly It Fades Out) * (The Camera Zooms Next for the Inside of the House) The Birth of Ratty * Father: Oh! What a Beautiful Day. * Grandpa Vole: *Sigh* Son, Is That You? * Father: Yes, I’m Welcoming to My Home. * Grandpa Vole: Yes Indeed, Sir. * Father: You Know This is a Part of our Family. * Grandpa Vole: Yeah, Right. * Father: I’m Glad to See You, My Wife Will Come Home in a Few Minutes. * Grandpa Vole: Okay. * Father: I Guess We Have to- * (Mother Vole Came Home with Her Basket) * Father: Wife? * Mother: Husband, is That Really You? * Father: Yes, What Did You See in Your Bucket Filled with Full of Blankets? * Mother: Uh? Actually It’s Um..... Let Me Take a Look (Unwraps Blankets to Reveal a Baby Male Anthropomorphic European Water Vole) It‘s a Baby! * Father: Whoa. * Grandpa Vole: What is It? * (The Reunion Part Where The Three Pets Talking in Front of the Lake‘s Music Plays) * Mother: This is My Son. * Father: Yeah. * Mother: Where Did You Gonna Call Him? * Father: I Don’t Know Yet. * Grandpa Vole: Maybe Let’s Call Him Rat. * Father: Maybe I Like To Call Him Ratty, Right? * Grandpa Vole: Yes, We Will Call Him.... Ratty! * Mother: That’s Wonderful. * Grandpa Vole: I Got Him a Bottle of Milk as He was Born. * (Gives his Baby Grandson a Bottle of Milk) * Mother: But First, We Tried to See Everything But We Become a Family. * (Baby Ratty Starts Drinking a Bottle of Milk) * Grandpa Vole: That’s So Sweet. * Father: I Guess The New Beginning has Been Begun Consisted and Separate * (Fades to The Appearance of the Baby Male Anthropomorphic Grey Mole Drinking a Bottle of Milk) * Mother Mole: That’s Adorable. * Father Mole: What are We Gonna Call Him? * Grandpa Mole: (Opens the Door) It’s Actually That’s Just Call Him Moley, Right Son? * Father Mole: Yes He is. * Mother Mole: I Guess He Could Think About Any Possibilities. * Grandpa Mole: Let’s Talk About The Children of Wild Woods. * (at The Village) * Christopher Dale: The Childhood Friends has Already Begun. * Robert Wood Johnson: Yes Indeed, Boy. * Christopher Robin: We Have Separated from Our Parents by Now. * Robert Wood Johnson: I Believe So. * Christopher Dale: (Coughs) I Wish I was Getting Some Water, But Nope! We Got Wine Instead. * Robert Wood Johnson: I Had a Pepsi for Two Days Ago. * Christopher Dale: Oh. * Robert Wood Johnson: Okay. * (Fades in Black) The True and Fairly Family * (at Father’s House) * Father: (Sniffs) Really? * Grandpa Vole: We Couldn’t See Anything, Be Right There! * Father: Okay. * (The Door Closes) * Mother: Let’s Go Get Some Water for You, Mister. * Father: Okay Then. * (Later in the Kitchen) * Mother: My Baby is in Still in the Basket (Hears a Baby Crying) * Father: I Shoulda Give Him a Bottle of Milk Again. * Mother: He Does? * Father: Yes, He is. * Mother: Let’s Go Get Another Bottle. * Father: (Sighs) This is Quite Interesting, My Son Cries and He is Attempted to Get Out. * (Doorbell Rings as the Father Mole Shouts) * Father: Coming, Mister Mole! * (Opens The Door) * Father Mole: Welcome Back, Mister Water Vole. * Father: Please Come in. * (Father Mole Comes in) * Father Mole: (Clears Throat) This is Your Home. * Father: Yes Indeed, Sir. * Father Mole: Take a Look at the Lovely Nice Fireplace, It’s Beautiful. * Father: That’s Right. * Father Mole: I Seen So Much That My Remote has Been Set for the First Time. * Father: Yeah, Buddy, You’re Sweet That You’re Welcoming to Our House, One Day, When My Son Grows Up, I‘ll Be Gone. * Father Mole: Yeah, Me Too. * Father: I Guess You’re Gonna Alright, Buddy. * Father Mole: Okay (Hugs Tightly Through Mister Vole‘s Shoulders) * Father: (Giggles) Grandpa Vole * Grandpa Vole: (Opens The Door) Welcome Back! * Father: Dad! * Father Mole: Huh? * Grandpa Vole: Everyday had a Life Day, Boys. * Father: I‘m Glad You‘ve Came Back, Father. * Grandpa Vole: Nicely, You’ve Came All the Sudden with Your Friend Big Mole. * Father Mole: That’s Nice. * Father: I Can Consider to Hear My Son’s Wailing in Longtime. * (Cuts to Another Shot of Baby Ratty Drinking a Bottle of Milk) * Mother: Awww.... That’s Adorable. * Father: Yes He is. * Grandpa Vole: Bud, Where Did You See? * Father Mole: A Baby Water Rat That Ever Drinks Bottle of Milk. * Grandpa Vole: You’re Right, Bud, This is a Ratty. * Father: Alright, Sir. * Grandpa Vole: The Meeting Will Begin in a Few Minutes. * Mother: Yes, Dear. * (Fades Out) Meeting * (The Meeting Begins with Young Ratty and Young Moley Learning Themselves How to Talk) * Mother: Hey Babies. Could You Learn How to Talk? * Mother Mole: Actually They Can, They’ve Learned How to Walk. * Father: Before We Start Having a Meeting, They Can Learn How to Talk and They Can Learn How to Speak. * Father Mole: That’s Good, Shall We. * Mother: Let’s See. * (As Young Moley and Young Ratty Yawns a Bit) * Young Moley: Mama? * Young Ratty: Mommy? * Mother: (Gasp) It Talks. * Mother Mole: That’s How They Talk. * Father: That’s Perfect for a Bit Easier. * Father Mole: Now You Try. * Young Moley: Dad? * Father Mole: Son? * Young Moley: Could You Speak a Bit Easier Than My Grandpa? * Father Mole: Yes, I Could. * Father: Now You Try Too, My Son. * Young Ratty: (Sighs) Dad? * Father: Rat? is That You? * Young Ratty: Yes, Dad. * Father: Tell You Something When Your Grandparents are Suppose to Get Together. * Grandpa Vole: (Sighs) That’s Amazing. * Grandpa Mole: at The Meeting is So Great. * Grandpa Vole: Let’s Go Home. * (as Grandpa Mole and Grandpa Vole Walks Home Until It Fades to a Cold Winter Snowy Night) Children in the Snow * Young Ratty: Moley? * Young Moley: Rat? * Young Ratty: It’s Snowing. * Young Moley: That’s Wonderful, are We Wearing Coats for the First Time? * Young Ratty: Yes. * Young Moley: Come On, Let’s Find Some Old Friends, Shall We. * Young Ratty: Okay. * (as The Two Young Male Anthropomorphic Animals Walks Through the Snow as the Father and Father Mole Waving Them Goodbye) * Father: We Will Be Back, My Son! * Father Mole: See You in Couple a Days, My Chap! * Young Moley: Bye Dad! * (at The Snowy Night of the Village) * Robert Wood Johnson: We are Wearing a Scarf. * Christopher Dale: Yes, We are in a Wintery Cold Night. * Robert Wood Johnson: Look at These Young Animals Out There. * (They Young Male Anthropomorphic European Badger and Young Male Anthropomorphic Toad Playing with Each Other in the Snow) * Christopher Dale: Look at These Children Playing in the Snow. * Robert Wood Johnson: That’s Pretty Neat, Bud. * Christopher Dale: I Know You Liked It, Sir. * Robert Wood Johnson: Thank You, Christopher. * Christopher Dale: No Problem (Hugs Robert) * (Cuts to Young Ratty and Young Moley Walking in the Snow Going to The Old Town) * Young Ratty: We are Going to Search the Old Friends, Mister Mole. * Young Moley: Yes Sir, Let’s Go. * Young Ratty: (Runs as When Young Moley Tries to Run Faster, He Runs Like What He Did) Woo-Hoo! * Young Moley: (Stops Running to See Snowflakes) Snowflakes? * Young Ratty (Stops Running) is It? * Young Moley: Yes, It is. * Young Ratty: So, Let’s Go to The Old Town (as He Runs) * Young Moley: (Starts Running) Yeah! * (as The Two Young Friends Running Through the Snow, The Wolf Howls at Night and It Fades Out to Black) The Old Town * (at The Old Town) * Young Ratty: Welcome to The Old Town. * Young Moley: Wow, Look at Those Villages. * Young Ratty: See, Pretty Neat. * Young Moley: Yeah, Let’s Go See Our Old Friends. * (as The Young Ratty and Young Moley Runs Through the Fence to See his Old Friends) * (We See Dogs, Cats and Swan Laying on the Snow Looking at Young Ratty and Young Moley Running to See Them) * Young Ratty: Hello Dogs. * The Dogs: (Barking) * Young Moley: These Dogs are Nice. * Young Ratty: Yeah, Look at These Cats Out There. Old Friends The Abandoned Becoming Orphaned/The Death of Ratty’s Parents The Death of Moley‘s Parents Discovering Orphan The Young Duos in the Wild Woods Here Comes Madame Elissa Ratty and Moley Grows Up The Rain New Friends Meeting Mr. Badger and Mr. Toad I‘m Very Hungry Welcome to the Village Meet Kerosene Badger Meeting His Grandfather The New Riverbank Henry Muck and Jeremy Johnson Funny Feeling The Parlor Escape Where’s Moley? Looking for Moley Mr. Toad and the Motorcar The True Meeting We Found Moley The Another True Meeting The Wagon Final Battle Welcome Home, Ratty and Moley Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcript